Airbags are commonly used in vehicles for energy absorption in high energy impact situations. A common problem experienced with airbags is the tendency to prematurely contact the occupant prior to complete filling of the airbag. This problem arises when the airbag fills quickly in the direction of the occupant prior to lateral filling of the side portions of the airbag. This causes elongation of the airbag and the face panel of the airbag extends rapidly toward the vehicle occupant.
A common method for eliminating this problem in prior art assemblies is the use of a tether which temporarily restricts the extended length of the airbag. Typically, a tether is disposed within the bag and connects the face panel of the bag to an inflator assembly. The tether limits allowable travel of the face panel of the bag in order to prevent the face panel from prematurely contacting a vehicle occupant. The tether arrangement is successful in causing the airbag to fill completely prior to engagement with an occupant, however, it results in a costly manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to control the filling of the airbag and to reduce allowable travel of the face panel of the airbag without the use of airbag tethers.